Never Let it Break You, Love That Is
by EternalClockWork
Summary: PenName Changed. AU. Cammie is abused as a young girl by her father, who was killed suddenly...What happens when The Andover Academy For Young Men, come to the Gallagher Academy, Freshman year, while Cammie is still mistrustful of the boys in this world.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** I wrote this **before** only the good spy young so, I came up with it **right after** I read Don't Judge a Girl by her cover, it was **my idea** of why he was so secretive, I like just got the guts to post this! **Please Review**…it will make me feel better…

**Prologue**

_Smack…_my dad hit me once…twice...three times across the face. This was one of the lighter things he would do, sure I was a spy, a spy in the sixth grade and you would think that I could take him…but I can't because he is the best spy in the world…I was helpless when it came to Dad.

He had just gotten home from a meeting telling him he hadn't gotten an mission he had asked for…which caused him to take it out on me and mom…he also took it out on mom and I whenever he felt like it.

I moaned when dad punched me in the stomach, I fell to the ground. Just then two people burst the door down, and it looked like without even thinking shot dad right in the heart. I looked up at the attackers, too dazed for anything in my mind to process. It was a man and a women, The women had long flowing dark, almost black, brown hair and a face that looked like it was just daring you to say something so she could give you a smirk and the man had the greenest eyes I had ever seen…and I could have swore I'd seen them before…somewhere maybe when I was younger…way younger.

My mom ran in as soon as she heard the shot, instead of worrying about dad right now…I knew she would be crying about it later… she looked straight at the couple at the door and I heard a gasp as if she knew them, she started to walk to them slowly, forgetting about are security system I guess which I think was guns that popped out of the door way and shot out at the two frames…The last things I heard was the shot of guns, two dead bodies hitting the ground…and the loud cry of no from my mother while everything was going on.


	2. Chapter 1: Restrictions

Chapter 1

I go to Gallagher Academy, which is an all girl's school. You may think that is the worst, having no boys, but the thing is I still don't trust boys…because of my dad…and I don't think I ever will.

I was sitting in the back of the Grand Hall by myself, for now…my best friends were still getting ready for the school day.

We were going onto our third year at Gallagher that made us freshman since we started here in seventh grade and ended as seniors in high school. Finally about five minutes later they stormed into the room both with sullen expressions on their faces. Liz from what I saw was trying to hide it from me at least, maybe the rest of the world too, but I knew at the least she was trying to cover it from me. Bex on the other must have been way too shocked to hide her feelings from the world since I could see it plain on her. They were the only ones (not including every adult in the building) in the whole school that knew about my dad, and my past.

"Hey Cam!" Liz said with a huge smile on face, but I could still see the question in her eyes, it being the first day back from summer break, I had really bad mood swings.

"What did you guys do this summer anyway?" I asked trying to make the expressions on their faces from earlier today, disappear from my mind complete…it didn't work to well. They did show up here last night around midnight-ish so we just said are hello's, I missed yous, and then when to bed….Leaving no time to ask the essential question.

"Oh, you know normal people stuff, hung out with the family, summer job…stuff like that." Liz responds when I realize that I haven't heard from Bex at all, which was really weird.

I look over to her and my counterfeit smile fades she is still ghostly pale. I was pretty sure it was from fear, and it was either for me or of me…or maybe just maybe…both

"What's wrong?" I ask in a monotone voice.

Bex's mouth opens ready to tell me the truth because she knew she couldn't lie to me. Just then my mom walks up to the podium in the front of the room; she says the Gallagher pledge with us, and then says the speech I knew she just made up on the spot.

"Girls, as you all know that as the next generation of female spies, you go to Gallagher Academy, but for the semester we are going to have the other spy school, the one for boys," she says this and the doors bang open to reveal what I guessed where boys…I wouldn't look up though. "Please welcome the boys from Andover Academy for boys!" She finished and she stepped down and stood right by the stage.

I look over to the boys and notice there where fifteen of them, and it was my worst nightmare.

I look at my mom again, and she looks at me with a apologetic look, almost as if she had a secret she wanted to tell me, but wasn't aloud…I knew if anyone else looked at her they wouldn't see that because of the times when dad was in a bad mood, she would send me the few signals and I would just walk right out of the house and sleep over my friends house…or anywhere but home…but when I got back home…it usually was worse than it would have been. Right now it looked like she didn't want the boys here anymore then I did, maybe one specifically…and I was going to find out which one…

I stare the fifteen down, looking at every detail…Then I see the one in the front. He looked so familiar…with his dark hair, emerald green eyes, and he had a know-it-all smirk.

Then, I got it. I slowly seeped into the shadows and became the chameleon, I ran out the emergency exit, which strangely wasn't alarmed for a spy school. I stepped into the bright morning, there were no clouds out now, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, so I just I just walked…in the opposite way from the town.

Before I could go anywhere I had to hop the fence, but once I got to the lake I remembered the one rational thing I could have every thought…_We have school today you can't be here_ … The good and bad thing was that that one thought, won. Even if I did stay for awhile after realizing that we get an hour after lunch since we were still freshman and it stops in sophomore year.

I sat down on the bench by the lake that was only a few minutes away from the school and I think back to my mother's face, when _they _arrived. It almost looked it almost looked like she was telling me there were still more schools out there…more spy schools…more _boy_ spy schools, and still there was no time to worry about it now though…

Every time a guy passed in a five mile radius of me, I would cringe away, not that they would notice or anything.

When I left school we had at least twenty minutes left of breakfast, and since we were freshman we still had the extra hour to catch up and get used to the idea of the boarding school again, and extra hour, was the up, of being in your first year of high school and 7th grade, your first year here, it was so we could blab about the summer…and I guess now the boys…since we were so excited to have them…as if…

I get up anyway and I remember the greened eyed boy.

I begin walking, and I see a flash of a women smirking…

I started running and saw those greenest of green eyes on a grown man.

My head started hurting as I saw the dead couple being carried away on stretchers.

I slammed the door to my room and ran to my bed, dozing off to sleep as I saw a boy who looked like the one at breakfast, but younger by just a few years…ten maybe, was crying on his bed, trying to look strong but failing.

"Cam where have you been!" Bex yells at me when I wake up, she was sitting on her bed reading an article about that McHenrey girl…Mary I think.

"I was just sleeping…" I was telling her where I knew she had been watching me for the past forty minutes.

"I mean before that!" Bex says a little calmer than before.

"I was just walking down some halls in schools…thinking…" Lie. I lied to one of my best friends, not that I didn't do it around the cloak, but this time it felt just, plain wrong…

I knew that she could tell I was off of school grounds, at town that is. She knew I was at the lake because of my mom's one fear of drowning…Yeah, she may be a spy but her sister-in-law _did _drown. _Sure_ it was on purpose, but still…that would freak anyone out…right…

"Cam, I know you're freaked by the boys, you have to stay here, remember what happen last time…" Liz walked out of the bathroom, and was telling me what to do again; she sat down on the beanbags in the corner.

To tell thee truth I had forgotten the last time for a second…

I fell asleep on a bench one day by the water and my mom sent out an entire search party, not to mention I was in seventh grade, and it was my first year and all…and maybe just maybe I showed a civilian not all Gallagher students were super rude rich kids…I think his name was Jimmy or something….

"It's not like it really matters they wiped his memory, and it only wiped the memory of my name and face and stuff, it all worked out!" I tell her defensively, I storm out of my room with the few normal books I have. I stare at the schedule, since I haven't even glanced at it yet, hence not knowing what was on it…great I had COW first…

It wouldn't have been bad if it weren't for the Andover Idiots…

I pass by the west wing, which is going to the boy's room, my life sucks that was the shortest path to our room.

I walked into class ten minutes early, and I took my normal seat since I've been going to this school. When all the girls started rushing in chatting about the boys, saying how great it was, they stopped talking about it when they saw me. They might not know about my dad but they knew I had a problem with boys just from studying me. If we were in a public school where there were cliques that never noticed anyone outside of it, no one would see me, and I would like it that way but since this was a spy school…

"Hey Cam."

"Good morning Cammie."

"Nice to see you again."

"Freak…" That was a first; normally it was kept to themselves, if they hated someone, and trust me they hated people…

I looked up and saw the culprit of the event of words, was the one, the only Anna Fetterman. The Queen of all queen bees.

She was sitting in the back with me, but on the other side of the room, but she was sitting back there for other reasons then mine, she wanted to talk to her friends. I wanted to stay invisible, even if it was impossible.

The seats near me were empty due to the fight with Bex, if you can even call it that, and no one liking me.

"Okay class, first off let's introduce you to tree of the Andover twits...I mean _boys…_" Mr. Smith says staring strait at me as he said twit and when the boys walked in, the boys stopped in the middle of the room and Mr. Smith walked over to his desk and sat down. Also when he was telling us this he looked like he was annoyed by the loss of class time.

Three boys where standing there. One of them was the emerald eyes, the one I feared when he found out, about his parents. The second one was a short boy, had was blond and his hair was short-ish and he had two different color eyes, a brown one and a blue one. The last boy looked the strongest of the three. He had dark hair like Emerald eyes, but it wasn't as dark. He also had ocean blue eyes.

"Well go ahead, speak!" Mr. Smith commanded.

The blond boy stepped up just a little, "Hi, I'm Jared Foster." He said, smiling.

"Okay, let's see who will be the guide," Mr. Smith pulled out the folder that held the name of all the names of the girls in the room at the time, he used the picking out of his hat thing, for all of the things he had to chose only a few people for, "Mick…Morrison." He looks up and stares Tina Walters down, 'till she moves out of the seat next to Mick so Jared could sit down.

The blue eyed dude, steps forward a little after Jared sits down.

"I'm Trevor Davis." He stands there staring at Bex, hoping for her to be the guide, I guess.

"What's the point? Just sit next to Baxter."

Trevor just smiles and starts moving because he got to chose his buddy. Then Anna stands up and declares how un-fair it was.

"Fine then…" Mr. Smith picks up the bag of names and draws.

"Courtney Baur." He says crumbling the name card, and we could tell he was lying.

Trevor's smile fades as he takes his eyes off of my friend and walks over to the seat next to where Smith pointed. The seat currently Tina was sitting, she groaned and moved again, to the front, it being the only one left besides the one next to me, so it might as well be the only seat left in the room to Tina.

Emerald eyes stayed where he was, as he was going to say his name, but before he could speak, Anna raised her hand.

"Yes, Anna…" Smith was more annoyed then me by now.

"Can you show us the name this time?" She didn't take her eyes off her new crush, Emerald eyes, when she said this; she wanted to make sure Smith didn't lie.

"Fine!" He snapped and waved his hand for Emerald eyes to speak.

"Zach…" and that was all he said.

"Do you have a last name…?" Anna shouted out.

"Zachery Goode." He stood there smirking at no one unparticular, just smirking and waiting.

Smith grabs a name and struggles to compose his face from the sullen expression that came on from reading it. He looked at me for a moment, and then turns the paper around with his head down.

I was sure that it was my name but being in the back row, I couldn't tell. Tell the front row confirmed it. The whole class including Anna looked back at me in jealousy.

Then everyone turns back to this Zach boy and after everyone had stared straight at me he could tell who I was and walked back and took the seat next to me.

He seemed totally non-effected by how no one was sitting next to me; he turned to and stuck his hand out as the class continued.

"Hey." He said, and I stared at his hand he expected me to shack, until he removed it from the air between the desk, and I turned back to the video playing on the screen as he continued staring at me, confused…


	3. Chapter 2: Madame Dabney

**Friendly Reminder: **You don't have to be a member to review…so please review, I love feedback!

Chapter 2

"So what's our next class?" The mysterious dark haired boy took one step closer to me after class ended. I took one step farther away out of habit. This Zach boy just wanted to know everything.

"Culture and Assimilation." I say softly, and a little bit shy, scooting over a little more when Zach tried to take another step closer.

"You know, being shy really isn't the best trait for a spy." He responded.

"Cocky, isn't really either." I responded kind of rudely, forgetting this was a boy, I stepped back some more in fear.

He just grins and continues walking down the hall to Culture and Assimilation room.

I walked ahead a little so I could lead the way to Madame Dabney, and to keep a safe distance from him.

Once I walked a good while up-front, and him letting me be, he caught up and tried talking to me again.

"So, you're mom works here…" He asked, with confusion still in his voice as he tried to look me in the eyes, I didn't let him though.

"Yeah she's the Headmistress." I said quietly.

"So, where's your dad?" he questioned, not knowing how many bad memories that question brought on….

"Don't have one…" I say softly and in the normal Cammie way, _lie… _"It was a mission…" _I guess that's believable._

"Oh…" was all he said, probably thinking about his family, thinking I knew nothing about it, even though I was a part of the reason of his sorrow… _please don't tell me about your parents…_

Thankfully he didn't, and we walked the rest of the way to Culture and Assimilation in silence.

"Today class we will be re-visiting table manners, now that our guests are here." Madame Dabney said tapping the first few people who came in the room to grab the silverware out of the back closet. Only one of them was an Andover Idiot.

We all heard a crash and dishes breaking.

"Oh My!" Madame Dabney said franticly running to go see what happen.

Since us girls had been thought this lesson already we knew where to put the desks, so everyone knew where to put the desks, everyone found their friends and started up in the front; I just walked to the back…Bex and Liz both happen to be picked to get the dishes.

"Mr. Thompson!" you could hear Madame Dabney scream from inside the back room, Madame Dabney never screamed…ever! That made me smirk, until I saw the Zach guy come over and silently help me.

"It's Okay Ladies and Gentlemen I always have a back-up plan, so clear all the desks out of the middle!" she seemed kind of perky…I wonder wha-

"We will be learning the tango today!"….Madame Dabney was out to get me; I could see the Zach kid smirking…

"Now I will pick the partners, sorry but most girls will have to dance with other girls." She started giving partners…please put me with a girl…plea-

"Cammie, Zach." She came by and taped are shoulders, I frowned.

All he did was smirk; as if he had won some fantastic prize…Oh right…he had won…

We got all set up, I watched Madame Dabney give a demonstration using Tina Walter as her partner. We stood in front of our partners for 46.842 seconds.

"Okay, now starting position!" Madame Dabney said over the racket we were making.

I watched the group grab hold of their partners on the shoulders, or around the waist getting ready to dance the tango.

Emerald Eye's tried to reach out to me, but I took a step back, shocked it took him .59 seconds to regain his smirk and step forward.

Madame Dabney was trying not to look at me, so she had no idea this was happening, she knew she had two choices, knowing I was Emerald Eye's "Tour Guide of the day"…she could look weird and not put us together, and look weird, or she could face the wrath of my mother for putting us together, both can end up with someone getting fired.

The Zach kid reached out for me again, but I moved back farther back, bumping into someone, we fell over. I had a scared look on my face, I was sure of it, from the confused look on Emerald Eye's face.

Everyone was looking at me. The Zach Kid tried to lean down and help me up, but I rolled out of the way. Everyone was downright confessed now.

I did the same thing I always did when I was in a moment of fear like this, I ran…right out of the room…far away from Emerald Eyes…right into a secret passage…one I found just the other day…you could see out through the bricks, but nobody could see in.

I heard little footsteps from someone who must be wearing high heels, coming from the main hallway; I was in one of the small side pathway that went to the library. I was right next to the door really; the only thing separating me from the library was a ton of bricks.

I watched one of the janitors come out of the library, he must me the new one that started last week…he started sweeping around the corners, he came near me and I read his name tag…

Mr. Steven Sanders

But there was a line through it in red sharpie, and right above it, it said Dr. Steve. Who knew if he was a Doctor, or anything like that but it said Dr. Steve…so…

I waited a long amount of time after he left, before I exited the secret room…I sat in the place that guy had just swept and I cried, and cried and cried…

Until I heard the shrill voice that sounded like Madame Dabney…in a relieved tone saying "Cammie!"

"Study Hall." I said in a stern voice, no answer, Emerald Eyes didn't try to flirt, or back talk or talk at all for that matter… I didn't turn back though…I had enough of him for one day...maybe even a life time.

I walked into a room with no signs of being a class room, being spies; it's just another training not to have numbers or anything else marking it.

When I opened the door, Emerald Eyes was sitting next sight next to Anna Fetterman and Tina Walters (AKA Miss Popular and The Wannabe).

I didn't know how he got there, but I really didn't care…so I sat down to study.

"Ms. Morgan," I turn around and see Mrs. Dabney right behind me, her face didn't show any emotion, but I think she was embarrassed… "Your mother would like to talk to you."

I nod my head at her, grab my lap top off the table, and I put it in my bag, putting it the little zipper pocket just big enough for it, so it wouldn't get scratched by all the all the other things in there.

I walk past Mrs. Dabney, I expect to pass Emerald Eyes but he's not sitting next to Queen Bee and Wannabe, I thought I knew where he was…but I had to be sure, I walked into the hall, passing one…two…three…four… passage ways until I got to the one I wanted to be at it led to a secret place behind my mom's bookshelf in her office.

I looked into the office and saw what I expected, my mother and Emerald Eyes…I could hear what they were saying and everything.

"What happened…Zachery…was a onetime thing, it will not happen again." My mom was talking about me…to Emerald Eyes…or "Zachery" I guess…No I like Emerald Eyes…

"But aren't you going to tell me what I did to make her so upset, I need to know so I can never do it again…" He said, as if he actually cared…

"It was not you that upset Cameron; it was something completely out of your control that you will never understand." My mother had a way with words, you rarely could see through her lies, unless she told you she was lying ahead of time.

Emerald Eyes sighed, he had given up, and he backed away to the door almost leaving, until my mom spoke up at the last second.

"Remember Zachery, you will stay with my daughter for the week or until you understand fully the works of this place, which may take up to at least three days, so walk with her to and from classes, but you may sit with your friends at lunch," my mom took a breather, "Are we clear."

My mother was out to get me. I decided my mom knew I was there; I wasn't going to wait for his response I walked out to see if I might be able to catch him walking away and minus the need to converse.

Dr. Fibbs, our science teacher, was sitting in the front of the room at his desk. He had the room set up in tables for two, the classic lab set-up; I choose the table in the back. Emerald Eyes followed, it was my least favorite science class ever, I went from having no partner, to….Emerald Eyes…

"Cammie?" I heard the voice of Emerald Eyes say from beside me.

"Yes…" I say shyly, because I had to spend a week with him in close range.

"Nothing." He changed his mind when I looked at him, it surprised me, and most guys don't tend to back off easily.

"I hear," and my question is answered he has to ask what he wants an answer to, "You got into a lot of trouble in seventh grade."

"I knew what he was asking about, but I decided I wasn't going to answer him for a moment.

"Left school grounds, went to the lake, if you don't know I was banned from going there, and blew my cover to some kid named Jimmy."

"Jimmy? I thought his name was Josh?" Emerald Eyes asks.

"Jimmy, Josh….what's the difference…" I say.

"I know this is a spy school and all, but don't you guys get punished like any other school in the world?" He asked.

"Yeah…but I didn't get in any trouble." I tell him.

"How'd you get away with that?" he says amused, I stumped for a moment then I got it…

"Spy."

"Spy, that's all you're going to say."

"Yeah, its fun you should try it someday." I tell him coolly… our conversation officially ended when Dr. Fibbs asked Emerald Eyes a question, which he got right.


	4. Chapter 3: Conversations In The Dark

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile, but guess what I wrote the last chapter of the story…and let me tell you that is a long way away right now we are still in the major beginning of the rising action…sorry this is so short…jus wanted to post something…

Chapter 3

"Cam." My two only friends walked up to the lunch table I was at with caution.

"Hey guys!" I faked it, I wish my first instinct was not to lie to my friends, I knew they could see through it though.

We ate in silence, when I was finished I sulked off to one of my favorite hiding places. I sat down on the ground and stared at a wall thinking of nothing. I didn't even hear the passage open until the person was sitting right next to me. I close my eyes for a moment. When they are open again, I squirm and duck and make a move to go to the exit, but he blocked it.

"Tell me what the problem is…" Emerald Eyes stared into my ice blue eyes, with what I thought was caring.

"Please get away from me." I said to him, he has no reason to hurt me, I did nothing wrong…but that may not stop him.

"Just tell me what the matter is." Emerald Eyes responded in a soft voice I have never, ever heard his kind use.

"D-Don't hurt me." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. _I wish I could just be invisible._

He stared at me in almost horror, shocked by what I said. He loosed his hands on my shoulders, seeming as if he was more afraid of me then me of him.

"I would…never hurt you Cameron…" He told me slowly, seeming to need me to understand. He completely let go of me and backed away slowly. Just before he was about to turn around to leave me alone in the passage way he whispered one sentence, "Don't ever think I will…", and he swiftly got out of the passage.

My entire body was shaking; I put my head in my hands…and cried; the most I've cried in years.

I walk out of the wall, hours later, I could tell because it was dark out. I could tell it was after diner because the watch on my wrist said it was 2:00 am.

I crossed the hall, I techlicney wasn't allowed to be out of my dorm after mid-night…, but who pays attention to that rule anyway, we are spies after all.

I walk in the shadows, spotting 7th graders carrying books, gadgets, and midnight snacks.

I carefully cheeked my internal map of the school and avoided every possible way I could that would put me anywhere near the Andover boys.

I finally got to my dorm, and to my bed. I closed my eyes.

Instead of the darkness I usually see until I fall asleep, I saw a face, the face had dark hair, almost black, brown hair. The face had green eyes like emeralds…Emerald Eyes! I didn't open my eyes I still dreamed. The picture in my mind zoomed out; he was wearing a tux and holding a single red rose. He held his hand out for a girl to give the rose to. The girl took it, smiled lovingly down at the rose.

The Girl looked up from the rose and let it drop to the ground, wrapping her arms around the boy I was forced to spend the day with yesterday. Emerald Eyes wrapped his arms around the girl. At that moment they leaned into ear other and kissed. The dream scared me; the boy was doing nothing to hurt the girl….but what scared me more the girl was me…

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie…Cammie!" I wake to the sound of my friends screaming at me, _I wish they knew me better not to wake me up like that._

I open my eyes to look at them; they just stare at me back from above.

"Cam, are you okay?" Liz says taking the lead after she saw I was awake.

I didn't answer because I didn't know


	5. Chapter 4:Another Day, The Same Story

Chapter 4

"You were talking in your sleep, who's Em I?" Bex questions me with a curious and frightful look on her face, I knew she wouldn't take silence as an answer…but who was Em I…em I …em I...Oh! Emerald Eyes, bad thing…why did I say Emerald Eyes…

"I said Emerald Eyes, The boy I showed around yesterday." I explained, saying boy as if it was a curse. I zoned out for a minute for I was still worrying about figuring out what I was dreaming about last night.

"Emerald Eyes? Who is- Oh you mean Zach. Yeah, he sat with us at diner." Liz spoke up.

Zach! That's right, I have only ever heard his name once or twice, I'll try to remember that…

"Yeah and I had to take him to all your afternoon classes." Bex shoots a sentence of pure annoyance at me, a silent question for me to tell her why.

"I was busy." I tell her getting up and turning towards the bathroom door, so I could get ready for another day of school.

My friends/roommates said nothing more to me, by the time I was out of the Bathroom they had already left for breakfast.

I opened the door to my room to get to the hallway to go to breakfast.

I step out only to turn my head and see Emer-Zach standing there. I took a step back.

"Hey Cammie." Emerald Eyes/ Zach smiled at me in a slightly fearful way.

"Hello." I say back without smiling back, and continued walking to breakfast in the opposite direction, the long way.

"Isn't it shorter this way?" Zach asks me pleasltly. I realized that he wasn't going to bring up yesterday. I still continue not turning around.

"Cammie!" he reached for my shoulder then pulled away quickly, I finally turn around wondering why he would ever do such a thing.

"Cam, look I know now for some reason you're…you're afraid of me, I don't need to know why." I was started by the words from this fourteen year old boy; he almost seemed that he was trying not to hurt me.

"I want you to know that I may go to a spy school with lots of other kids with spies as parents who go on missions and take risks that could kill them, but not one of those kids do I know hat I feel so connected to…you know, We both lost parents, me I lost both and you your dad…but I think you are going through actually what I'm going through right know…I mean we both lost parents around the same…" He seemed genuine… but still he had no Idea how close together we had lost our parents and I hope he never knows…

I don't know how to respond to him so I just smile at him and look directly into his eyes…but then I lose the look and have to look down to disguise my tears.

After that moment he walked away leaving me alone in the hall.

I almost feel like reaching out to him and telling him sorry, but then I remember who he was and who I was, so I spin around and walk the long way to breakfast.

"Hey Cam." I sat down at the breakfast table in the Grand Hall. As usual Bex and Liz said to me pushing my breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. Also as usual the bacon was already gone and Bex had a few crumbs around her mouth.

"What took you so long…you were taking so long I had to eat your bacon it was getting cold…" My steaming plate of food told me otherwise.

"Sure…" I said drawing out the word. I pick up my fork and start eating my eggs.

"Anyways Cam, back to question A: What took you so long?" Liz asked me. I was unsure how to answer, I could tell them the truth -that I ran into Zach- but right now didn't seem the right time.

"I was-"I was cut off by a familiar face sitting next to Bex, across from me. They scooted down a little bit to make the newcomer comfortable. They didn't react to him like sitting next to them was something uncommon or unusual, but more like when I sit down at the table for lunch, totally and completely expecting it.

Zach looked up at me for a moment, smiled, then started asking Bex about who cooked the food here because it was great.

I was still in shock from him sitting down here I couldn't even finish my breakfast. When lunch was finally over Zachery finally stood up, leaving his plate there to be picked up by the…clean-up crew? To tell you the truth I had no idea who cleaned the Grand Hall, I just knew it was always clean when I came to eat the next meal it was always clean."Well, I guess I'll see you guys on Saturday." He said to Bex and Liz, then he looked at me meaningfully to say he'd be waiting outside so I could show him to our next class, did I mention we have a different pattern for our classes every day of the week.

As soon as he was out of ear shoot I looked at my friends accusingly. Saturday was town day. Our first town day.

"What did he mean by that." I questioned my friends, already knowing what he meant.

"We invited him to hang out with us in town, you know the nice thing to do?" Bex explained to me I wondered why I wasn't aware of this before.

I was silent, I stood up and walked out of the room in a daze, I was almost as shocked as I was in seventh grade when Gallagher attempted to put on their first school play. It turned out they had to cancel because none of the parents/guardians could come to see their children…It was kind of sad really.

I exited the Hall, I felt like ever eye was on me, but in reality no one was looking at me at all, no one seemed to see a problem with me. Everyone seemed way to amused at Ana's face still insanely anger at Tina, her follower wasn't sitting with her today. Tina was moving from table to table talking to everyone. It was strange to see her like that when she tended to keep herself more isolated. Something seemed almost off with her or changed. I decided to ignore it.


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Notes

**A/N: I just wanted to inform you of the website my friends and I started, ., it's a review site for young adult novels. It's just kicking off and should have more reviews up soon. There's a link on my profile. Just check it out!**

Chapter 5

I stepped out of the Great Hall hoping it was a trick and Emerald Eyes/Zach wouldn't be there, but of course he was because the strange thing about him was he seemed to tell the truth all of the time…a quality I haven't seen anyone with. Not even that strange civilian boy Jimmy.

"We have History of Espionage first." I said making eye contact with him. He seemed like a nice kid, I wish I could trust him.

"Okay." He starts walking next to me. "So, you guys have some strange classes here. What is even the point of _Madame_ Dabney's class?"

"Well if you ever have to kill someone with manners it will help you a lot." I said back to him in a sarcastically cheery voice.

He laughed.

"Yes I do believe it would." Zachery said turning to me as I laughed. He looked shocked at first but then when with it and started laughing with me as we walked into History.

Professor Buckingham was sitting behind her desk shuffling around all of the different colored papers sitting on her desk.

I sat down at my normal desk in the corner.

Emerald Eyes sat next to me.

But it seemed normal, causal, and comfortable…

The class almost completely passed in a blur, you know for the moment I had no idea what happen, except for the note passing back between Zach's desk and mine for about half the class. Carefully waiting for Professor Buckingham's watchful eyes too pass over me to the next student before I wrote every response. When class ended I was in possession of the note, leaving our silent conversation at his last question: _So...?. _I slipped the note in my pocket; not looking at Zach I packed up my books and waited for Zach too finish packing up then started walking away.

We walked past Professor Buckingham and almost was out the door when I realized I had forgotten my notebook.

I turned around and started walking back to my seat.

"Oh." I said bumping into Professor. "Sorry."

I walked past her and grabbed my book. I looked back at Professor Buckingham and smiled.

As I met back up with Zach at the door I could only wonder why Professor Buckingham was reading a crumpled piece of ripped paper when her desk was insanely neat.

I kept wondering that until we got to P and E. Where I checked my pocket for the note and it wasn't there.

We sat on the floor of the barn in rows of five. Alphabetical rows of five…

Meaning Bex was next to Emerald Eyes and I was on the other side of the room. The teacher was talking in front of the class.

"Walters, Morgan" The teacher called my last name and by a turn of events I wasn't paired with Zach…and if I'm not…then who is… I thought walking over to the mat where Tina was standing.

"Goode, Baxter" Zach and Bex? I guess this is way to see the truth of how tough Zach really was, you know by going against Zach.

Let the games begin.


End file.
